


Colors Collide

by jaygirl987



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, For InuKag week 2018, Maybe - Freeform, Oh well!, Others will be added - Freeform, Sexual Content, Which was months ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygirl987/pseuds/jaygirl987
Summary: For InuKag Week 2018! It was back in March and I know it’s late, but I couldn’t just NOT write something! All of the prompts are listed in the chapter summaries, as well as the colors associated with each prompt and their individual chapter ratings. Thanks for reading!





	Colors Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Teamwork (color Yellow)  
> Rated T for implied sexual content

  She loves to find little ways to remind him of her strength (not that he really needs reminding). She peppers it into situations here and there, adding spice and flavor to what he can only assume would be anyone else’s version of a mundane life, even though normal was all he’d ever craved.

  When he finds himself hovering and worrying over her safety, she takes it upon herself to remind him of who she is.

  She shows him how powerful she can be as she notches a bow in her arrow and aims, striking her target with a deadly accuracy that even the country’s most talented marksman would give an eye for. She can slay as many demons as he and his sword with merely one finely sharpened stone fastened to the straightened edge that whistles through the air, piercing unsuspecting threats and pacifying even the rowdiest situations in a single sweep.

  She proves to him that while her hands are capable of purifying even the most tainted of foul beings, they are also capable of bringing life into this world, as well as pulling it back from the brink of death with a few well chosen herbs. Her kindness knows no bounds and her healing shows no signs of prejudice. Where anyone else would turn an eye and pretend not to notice, she gives herself freely and treats the sick and injured without remorse or disgust.

  She is capable of hardening her resolve and honing her rage into a blade that rivals his Tetsusaiga, her desire to protect the ones that she loves nearly as strong as his. She is incredible and carries far too much fire for one soul to possibly bear- but she manages with nothing short of breath-taking grace and careful precision. How Kagome can continue to fight when other mortals would run in fear is beyond him, but damn if it isn’t the thing that legends are made of.

  She is patient when he feels the urge to rip out his hair and swing his fists. She is tender when he wants to push and shove. She holds her ground when he swallows his urge to turn away and break free from her hardened gaze. She will not allow him to cower away from her or hide any little piece of himself. She demands nothing short of his everything and for once in his life, he finds that he’s perfectly alright with letting someone see him exactly for who he is, tainted blood and all.

  She doesn’t seem to mind his lineage as she presses her palms flat against his chest, urging him to lie back and let her do all of the work by firelight, her small smile as smoldering as the embers beside them, her eyes radiating more warmth than the open flame in the pit. She pulls forth sounds and movements that he never knew existed within himself, showing him a world that he never thought he’d ever see. She moves against him like she’ll die if they don’t connect and he can’t imagine how he ever existed without her before. She reminds him that there is good in the world and she is living proof that there is a devine being capable of benevolence and mercy, even for outcasts such as himself.

  His breath catches and he feels himself fall, feels the gaping holes within him fill up with her presence. He is hollow without her, a shell of an existence, for it is she that completes him, that turns him into an entire being that somehow feels worthy enough to face the world and all of its struggles.

  They are strong, but together they are unstoppable.

 

 

 

 

  She will never understand how someone who has known nothing but sorrow and loneliness can still find it within him to be so kind and loving, but nothing truly surprises her much anymore.

  He does it in little ways, too; small tokens and tiny gestures that he likes to believe go unnoticed by not only her, but the entire village as well. Silly little InuYasha.

  He allows the children to pull upon his hair and tug his ears until they must surely ache, but he doesn’t lash out or bark commands at them the stop. He says nothing as the village girls fashion him flower crowns and braid his long white tresses while she entertains them in the fields upon the outskirts of the village, sorting herbs and answering questions while singing along to their tunes and laughing at their silly antics. He holds his tongue and keeps his eyes closed as they yank upon his strands, showing remarkable patience when it seemed like only yesterday the mere presence of others was enough to make him growl and snap.

  When she is fatigued he carries her anywhere and everywhere that she could ever wish to be, the tallest branches of the highest trees as well as the peak of a cliff to watch the sun dip down below the horizon. Things that would normally be out of her human reach are brought to her without her ever having to ask, his ability to see the wonder and curiosity in her eyes a sense that others seem to lack, the pleasure upon his features over her awestruck reaction never failing to warm her from the inside.

  She can be reckless and push herself too far, but she knows that should she ever stumble and fall, his arms will be there to catch her before any harm could ever think to befall her. He won’t hold her back when he knows her abilities, but he won’t let her harm herself needlessly, either.

  Calm and tranquil times can sometimes pull a deep melancholy from her, the desire to see her loved ones just once more sometimes tugging a little too harshly upon her heart for her to hide her tears. He approaches without a sound and tugs her head against his chest, allows his warmth to bleed through the chill that has wrapped itself around the nostalgic memories that haunt her every once in awhile. He knows that she does not regret her decision to be with him, but understands firsthand how painful it is to lose that maternal presence when one needs it the most. He hums soothing words to her and holds her through the night, lets her know that he’s here and will never allow her to feel lonely.

  She watches him train Shippou with a tight grip upon her bow, sees the determination in her beloved’s features as the little fox whines and cries, begging for mercy and insisting that the half-demon is nothing but a monster. She wants to step in and insist that he not be so cruel, fights the itch to shout out the word that can pull him back and put him in his place. When her lover insists that the tiny kitsune can keep going, that no one else will go easy on him and that he cannot always be around to protect him, it silences the voices in her head immediately, for she knows that he would never do anything to hurt the young boy on purpose. When Shippou returns from his latest exams with the highest rankings and next to no bumps or bruises, the pride in his voice pulls a radiant smile from InuYasha, who snickers as he ruffles the little fox’s hair with renewed vigor.

  When her arrows fail to hit her desired target, she wants to quit and pack away her bow for however long she wants, fights against the heavy sigh that longs to leave her chest as her shoulders sag with defeat. Instead, she notches another arrow and pulls back until her shoulder aches and stings, remembers how hard she’s watched the half demon work to strengthen his own skills and knows that she can go a little longer. She pulls forth dozens of memories of him pushing forward when the entire world seemed against him and feels giddy excitement flood her veins as the arrow sink into the mark with perfect precision.

  He shows her how very much she means to him through tender side long glances and soft brushes of his hand against hers. He threads his fingers through her hair and is far more delicate than any creature should have the right to be as he pulls and plucks the lingering petals from her hair, their matching flower crowns from the village children having been removed in the fading glow of the sunset. The day is winding to a close and the sky is growing darker, soon to be radiant with stars and constellations. His hands held such raw power, but they are tame and harmless against her skin, as gentle as the grass beneath her bare back as she pulls him down on top of her. Sharp teeth graze her pulse but leave no damage, only suckle and nip as she gasps and whines. He gives her everything she wants and more than she could ever ask for, filling in the blank spots of her unsolvable equations and answering the questions that she keeps asking about herself.

  She is a mere human without him, weak flesh and bones that are liable to wither away and scatter in the breeze if not for the steel that he weaves into her. He turns her into something formidable, something that causes demons to tremble before her while children smile and shriek with joy around her. He urges her to keep going when others would crumple and turn to dust, for he won’t let her doubt herself while in his presence.

  They are fierce, but together they are a perfect storm.


End file.
